Blades of a Grass Type
by Mistyfanboy5
Summary: This is a story about Richard Flora, an 18 year old boy starting out on his journey, accompanied by his Eevee, Eva. But his journey quickly changes, as he meets a young Shaymin and is given the ability to speak with pokemon. What will he do when he figures out Eva likes him, only time will tell.Rated M for Shaymin's flirty attitude as well as later chapters.
1. The Leaving

_**Hey everyone this is my first story posted in this name, it will be a long one so I hope you all like it.**_

_Disclaimer: In, in no way shape or form, own Pokemon or anything to do with the Pokemon world, that is property of Gamefreak, and many others._

* * *

"Help!" a quiet voice cries out in the darkness of my dream. "They're going to get me! They're going to get me!" I hear as all of a sudden, a speck of light appears, beckoning me towards it. As I feel myself being pulled into the light I hear "I'm going to die if somebody doesn't help me" The voice sounds young, almost childish, and it was clearly feminine. As the light came closer, the voice grew louder, permeating the depths of my dream, repeating the same thing over and over, until the moment came that I was almost engulfed by the light. At that moment the voiced became hushed as it spoke, whispering into my ear "You're my only hope Richard. My only hope" With those last words I was pulled into the light, and pulled into the waking world as well.

It took me about 10 minuets to realize I was actually awake, laying in my room, on my Tortera themed bed, with the buzzing of my Sunflora alarm clock buzzing in my ear. I sat up and looked at the clock, the numbers read 7:10am and the date read 3/25. I took a quick double take as I reread the date, it was March 25th, my birthday. I cheered as I jumped out of bed, waking my sister's Leafeon whom slept with me. I looked over to her, pet her on her head, and let her rest as I ran to the bathroom and took a shower. It was my 18th birthday, and the day Eva, my Eevee, and I set out on our journey. My family makes a big deal about the 18th birthday, because it's supposed to be the day we set out with our chosen partner, and find out what we want to do with our lives. Anyone who doesn't leave on their 18th, is said to be cursed with no passion and no chance of leaving, even if they wanted to.

After my shower, I dressed myself in my green grass stained shorts, my shamrock t-shirt, and my brown, grass stained shoes. These are my favorite articles of clothing, and the main set of cloths I will be wearing until I buy more travel gear when I hit Eterna I dress, I grab my backpack and run down the stars telling myself "The day is finally here.

Downstairs I am greeted by a loud, childish voice "Happy Hoboday Onee-chan"

As she says this I give my little sister a look and ask "Don't you mean to say birthday?"

"No, I mean hobo day" she says, sticking her tongue out at me, making me smile.

"She says that on everyone's 18th, you know that" My mom's soft voice chimed in as she turned around from her spot by the oven. "So are you all set for your journey?"

"Yes Mom" I say, showing her my pack "I have everything I need for the week, and I have enough money for more supplies when I hit Eterna."

"Well then" she said, starting to tear up "I guess all I can say, is good luck" I went towards her and gave her a huge hug. "I can't believe this day has come, it seems like just last week you were 7 and running around naked with the Pokemon, pretending you were a riolu."

"Mom" I say, hearing Daisy giggle "Don't give Daisy any ideas."

Mom laughed and said "Oh, we've learned to keep that from happening, don't worry" and with that I gave her a kiss, an I love you, and a goodbye. Then, just as I open the door, I am greeted by my best friend, and partner for this long trip, Eva, my Eevee. "I see I'm not the only one ready" I laugh as she yips at me, a small green handkerchief around her neck. She then put her forepaws on me, asking me to pick her up, which I happily did as I wave back to my mother, saying "I'll be back soon" With that we left the house. It was when we were outside, however, that Eva jumped out of my arms and ran to her father, an Umbreon. Behind him was my sister, a Pokemon trainer-turned-breeder. She was in an ice-blue tank top and blue jean-shorts. Her and I just looked at each other for a minuet before she nodded and tossed me her Eterna gym badge, a good luck charm as far as I could tell, seeing as they engrave the date on the back of every badge. With that, her and Umbreon left, and I gave a sigh as I continued walking, leaving town for the first time.

* * *

Hey hoped you liked it. This is Richard Flora, my 1st of a few OCs, He loves grass types and has only 1 Pokemon, Eva, his eevee. Rate and comment if you want, and please criticize all you want, it is welcome.


	2. The Voice

Hey all, 2nd post of the same story, YAY, join me as the insanity begins in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon at all.

* * *

After an hour walking around Floroma Town, we finally decided it was time to leave. We quickly set off towards the Valley wind works, the only other familiar spot in the area; we had agreed to stop there, to get our last look at our home town before we set off into the world as Pokemon and trainer. It took us 15 minutes to get there, but when we did, we looked towards the city and tears burst into our eyes. It would be a while before we saw this town again, and we both would miss it. We both knew we must leave though, so we gained our composure, me sooner than Eva, and continued walking.

"HELP ME!" The voice from my dream screamed into my head. I held my head in sudden pain as the voice boomed within its walls. Looking down I saw Eva was unaffected by it and, as if answering an unasked question the voiced hurriedly said "You are the only one who can hear me Richard, please come to Eterna Forest before the man with the red mask finds me" Then, as if she had never been there, her voice, and the presence that came with it, left.

"Eva" I said "We have to go to the forest, NOW" she nodded and we set off, her thinking of the fun we would have in the deep, dark forest, meanwhile; my mind was racing, wondering who the voice was, and who the man she was talking about was.

In a day's time we were deep in the thick of Eterna Forest. We had just finished our 7th battle with a wild budew, when I finally decided we should sit down for a rest. Suddenly, the voice broke into my thoughts again and said "You're here" Suddenly, a bush seemed to move when a Shaymin revealed herself "I thought you'd never be here" she jumped onto my lap and gave me a kiss, making Eva growl at her "Oh shut up you little vixen, he is my protector now to." She then looked up at me and gave me another kiss, this one on the lips, making me blush as well as confusing me. Eva soon ran over and pushed her off my lap, quickly taking her place.

After a few minutes, of gathering my thoughts I asked "So, exactly who are you?"

"I'm Shaymin silly" she grinned as Eva glared at her.

"I can tell that, but do you have a name?"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

"Well my mom named me Flora" she said, making me chuckle "I know, it's your last name and my first."

"Now, why did you kiss me?" I asked flatly, with a blush on my face.

"I claimed you as my protector" she explained "Haven't you heard, every brave knight deserves a kiss from the maiden he rescues." Eva gave a low growl, causing Flora to burst out laughing.

"If only I understood what she was saying" I sighed "Then I could stop you two from fighting."

"Aw don't ask for that, it's much more fun when it's just you and me" Eva then yipped at her, causing her to sigh. Eva then got off my lap, allowing Flora up again. She gave me a deeper kiss than before, and before I knew it, she had infiltrated my mouth with her tongue, causing me to close my eyes on instinct, and lean more into the kiss. After a few seconds, Flora let me up for air and looked over to Eva who was sitting there nervously.

"Did it work?" a new, richer, smoother, gentler voice chimed in, it took me a moment to realize it was Eva speaking. "Rich-kun, can you hear me?"

I blushed and stammered trying to ask "Did you just talk?" Instead, I was soon on the ground, passed out from shock. I fell into a deep black void, and wondered if I would ever come up again

* * *

I know this one was quick, but library is closing soon and i've gotta go, see you all saturday, and don't worry Celebi will explain all in the next chapter

Till then happy trails


End file.
